


all this for a rimming joke

by Frigid



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigid/pseuds/Frigid
Summary: my method of writing is thinking up a one line joke and writing around that. it sucks.





	all this for a rimming joke

Elec Man idly scratched at the edge of his beard and yawned. “So. How did we not all realise that Mr. X was Dr. Wily. The same Dr. Wily who already tried to take over the world 5 times already.” Poking at his burger, he pulled out the tomato slices, sliding them onto Fire’s plate when the other robot wasn’t looking.  
Roll tapped the back of his hand with her fork, disapproving expression in full force. “Cover your mouth when you yawn. And we’ve been over this, he was disguised. He fooled the entire world.”  
Elec scowled at her. He was ready to talk back until Fire nudged him. “Leave it be, pardner. What happened is done. S’all well and good, no point dwellin’ on it now.”  
“Still…”  
“He’s right, Elec. Better we focus on the present than the past.” Dr. Light said, ruffling Elec’s hair as he walked past.  
“I wonder what he’s doing now, though. He’s always escaped in the past....” Rock, despite his success, was unusually morose.  
Cut Man, however had other ideas. Hopping up from his chair, he slammed his fists on the table. “Seriously? He’s in jail!” Striking a pose, the orange robot master grinned. “And if he somehow escapes, I’ll eat Guts Man’s socks.”  
Despite himself, Rock laughed with the rest of the Lightbots as Roll pulled a face.  
“And that’s a big if!” Bomb punched his other hand. “He’s probably still feeling sore in jail after the thrashing that Rock gave ‘im.”  
“It probably put his back out, though I imagine my back would already be sore if I’d spent the last five years with my head up my own ass.” Elec muttered to Fire under his breath.  
Cut Man snickered, tapping at the table. Frowning, Elec mumbled through his burger. “Oi, what’s so funny?”  
“You say that as if you haven’t spent the last few years with your head in Fire’s ass.” Cut’s voice broke on the last few words as he howled with laughter, unable to remain composed for any longer. Elec Man stared at Cut, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Slouching back in his chair, he slung his arm around Fire and laughed. “Touché.”  
“Elec…” Fire’s face was rapidly reddening as he ducked his head down on the desk, hiding behind his arm guards.  
Sighing, Dr. Light fixed all three of them with a disgruntled stare. “Can we please go one meal time without inappropriate jokes, thank you.” Even Elec flushed slightly at the reprimand, as Cut decided the table was suddenly more interesting and Fire remained out of sight.  
Roll coughed. “Anyway. Let’s all forget about Dr. Wily for the time being. He’s locked in jail, we’re safe out here and we can finally sit down in peace without being interrupted for once.”  
Shrugging, Cut turned back to his food, but not without winking at Elec and miming a rude gesture to him under the table. Fire choked on his e-tank, and Elec assumed the expression of perfect innocence as both Roll and Dr. Light whipped around to focus on him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, no comment.


End file.
